Sólo por amor
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Handa quería a Matsuno más que a nadie, sin embargo su amigo quería a algien más. Cuando se le da la única oportunidad que haga una vida a su lado la toma, aunque también podría terminar enfrentando su propia muerte. Crecerían, aprenderían a no ser ellos. Hasta que uno de los dos cayera.


**...Etto...ya sé qe estaba como que medio entendido que lo más probable era que no volviese n_nUuu pero no asegurè nada :b. Eeeeeen fin~ esto es por mis 3er año en -hurra- ¿cómo me aguantan tanto? ni yo me tengo paciencia~. Este es de los las historias que por más que hacia yoga y meditación para no acercarme a la computadora y escribirlo pues todo ese mantra como que lo mandé al carajo y lo escribí. Muchas veces así me pasa :I es HandaMatsu :D y está basado en "Sólo por amor" (como dice el título) de Samo. Aunque es algo...diferente a lo que normalmente escribo. no es tan rosa xD perdonad los errores ortográficos, es que lo escribí en el iPad y la b*tch cuando quieres escribe lindo y cuando no, pues no. Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y así blah blah~**

_Sólo por amor (HxM~)  
_

"Si fuera cualquier otra persona...¿Sería capaz de creerlo?" Se preguntaba Handa Shinichi recordando apenas el sonido de las sirenas que rodeaba un par de veces el sitio que -por ahora- era su hogar.

"Confío en que haya sido una coartada perfecta. Pero aún no estoy totalmente seguro de que todas las mentiras amarren y coincidan" Pensaba todo el día mientras sólo asentía la cabeza haciéndole creer a su "colega" que estaba entendiendo por completo aquel plan en el que se jugaban la vida a diario. Sin embargo Handa ya no era un niño como para no haber intuido que desde el día en que le dijo "sí" a Matsuno aquello podría ser su motor, y a la vez su tumba. Y quizás por más que intentara asimilarlo lo más rápido que su poca cordura se lo permitiese una parte de él estaba convencida que aún no veía el panorama completo de lo que cada "misión" podría traer como consecuencia. No sólo a él.

Cada vez que abriría la puerta pensaría "Esto me puede dejar un brazo roto" cuando no miraba más allá en la posibilidad -o no quería aceptarla, que sería lo mismo- que además de eso, podría terminar con una bala en el cráneo. "No me importa lo que venga..." Claro estaba, que de hecho había algo que sí le importaba. Y era seguir vivo lo más que pudiese para serle útil a Max.

El castaño exhaló exhausto. Le dolía horrores la espalda y una herida en la rodilla izquierda punzaba cuando más dispuesto estaba a descansar. Se quitó la bandana roja alrededor de su cabeza y se tiró en el colchón algo polvoriento que había en ese reducido espacio; su "nueva habitación". Tapó sus ojos con su antebrazo derecho aunque la habitación estaba en completa oscuridad. Sólo el filo del marco de la puerta cerrada emanaba un hilo de luz. Escuchaba gritos, que más bien se trataban de discusiones. Las mismas que duraban horas y sólo tomaban intervalos cuando una de las "partes" se retiraba del lugar.

"¡Parece que aún no tienes claro que no es un juego, ¿Verdad?!"- Abrió pesadamente sus ojos aún cubiertos. Claramente era la voz de Matsuno. El escuchar su voz algo desgastada pero fuerte y dolida a la vez causaba estragos en el castaño. Quién pensaría verlo en posición de líder, y con apariencia descuidada.

"¡No tenemos por qué seguir tus órdenes!"-Espetaba el "tercero a cargo" del equipo.- "Tu hermano nisiquiera lo ordenó directamente".

"¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! ¡Me puso al mando y esa debería ser razón suficiente para que te callaras de una buena vez!- Handa previó que al poco tiempo se escucharía el romper de un vidrio y le dio la espalda a la puerta como si eso fuese a disminuir el estruendo. Le era extraño ver esa nueva faceta de Matsuno. Pero no debió crearse una imagen de él demasiado apegada a una realidad que había muerto hacía casi un mes.

"Eres tú. Diferente, pero eres tú" -Se decía entre sueños dormitando. Escuchó cómo una puerta se abría lentamente pero no pudo mover su cuerpo de inmediato debido al cansancio. Sintió cómo el colchón se sumía cuidadosamente, como si alguien tratara de no despertarlo. Sonrió como pocas veces encontraba motivo para hacerlo, confiando en que no había olvidado cómo hacerlo todavía.

Shinichi se giró hacia aquel cuerpo que acababa de llegar. No dijeron nada. No hicieron nada. Sin embargo a través de la penumbra logró divisar una sonrisa en el pálido rostro del pelirrojo. O al menos eso quería creer. Que a pesar de la apariencia intimidante que había adoptado Matsuno, y a pesar de todas esas cicatrices en su rostro y en su cuerpo, aquel gesto le regresara a su mente aquellos días en el que ganar un campeonato de soccer era lo único que les quitaba el sueño. Se aseguró de que haya quedado rendido y pasó su mano lenta pero firmemente por la cintura del menor. Aunque tratara de evitarlo, no podía esquivar los más fríos pensamientos que se clavaban como navajas en la cabeza. Quería pensar que llegaría a estar vivo al otro día y otra noche para abrazar a Matsuno como lo hacía ahora. Por sentir su pausada respiración cerca de él. Ya sin pedir tanto; pedía otro día sólo para sentirlo respirar. Y en vez de eso, le venía a la mente una imagen del chico en el piso tintado de su propia sangre, o se veía a sí mismo siendo llevado por su captores para evitar que Matsuno estuviera en su lugar. Mostrándole su apacible mirada para comenzar a ser golpeado al instante ante los desgarradores gritos de su amigo de la infancia.

"Yo me iré contigo hasta que el destino quiera"-Susurró ocultando un grito de dolor que estuvo a punto de brotar de su boca debido a la herida en su rodilla. - "Nunca supe si se podía hablar de romance entre estas guerras. Áún así pienso que se oye ridículo." A menudo se burlaba de su propio semblante. Y de cómo había tenido un inicio típico de un mafioso o un simple infractor de la ley. Lo recordaba cada día. Cómo prefirió olvidarse de su familia, aunque se alejaría por el bien de la misma. Ahora estaba al servicio de Max. Por voluntad propia.

Nadie había obligado a Matsuno. Incluso si su hermano al principio creería que era una estupidez, que su hermano menor no sería capaz de terminar el trabajo, él insistió. Y claro, Handa no podría estar tranquilo sabiendo que Max estaría en medio de una batalla en donde montones de vidas estaban en juego. Aún si lograba engañar a los policías que insistían el preguntarle si no sabía nada de su mejor amigo, sentiría el mismo nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaría dormir pensando en dónde estaría en ese momento. Y si seguiría con vida.

En cuánto a Matsuno, ya no se detenía a pensar en los demás. Ya no se preocupaba por las espaldas de sus cómplices, aunque admitía que sí tenía cierta debilidad ante Handa. Después de todo, el mismo castaño se había ofrecido a seguirlo a aquel infierno. Y dejaría que con el tiempo él decidiera si le seguía el paso o se alejaba y salvaba su vida. Max no estaba dispuesto a decirle en la cara que no se detendría si capturaban a Handa. Que seguiría con o sin él. Max no lo diría.

Y a fin de cuentas cómo habían terminado siendo delincuentes por amor.

Uno por amor fraternal. Y otro por amor clandestino, porque su silencio tenía un precio.

Aquel viernes por la noche en el que Kazemaru le había mandado un mensaje por celular a Handa...  
La misma noche que Matsuno se había dado de baja en la escuela por teléfono...  
Aquella noche que se forzó a serenarse al encontrar el cadáver del mejor amigo de su hermano en el armario de este...

Sí, su hermano tres años mayor que él era su figura a seguir. Su ídolo. Quizá por sus excelentes calificaciones en el colegio. O por su activa vida social.

-"Max, no te asustes."- Error. Cómo se dignaba a mirarlo a los ojos y pedirle semejante estupidez.-"Por favor no grites."- Eso estaba mejor. El pelirrojo lentamente se dejó caer en la cama de su hermano. Comenzó a sufrir como no tenía idea. Su hermano era listo, y fuerte, pese a lo que sucediera en las horas siguientes. Pero sabía que su "héroe" tendría que escapar. "¿Y si lo encuentran?" "¿Y si lo asesinan?" ese tipo de preguntas le llegaban a la cabeza como si fueran heridas a su mente con la oz de la mismisima muerte. Así ardía. Su hermano lo tenía todo. Lo era todo. Entonces...

-"Mira, era una simple apuesta."-Se excusó el mayor azotando sus cajones sacando prendas de ropa mientras respiraba de forma agitada pero calculadora.- "Me encargaron conseguir ese paquete ¿Sí? M-me darían la parte del dinero que necesitaba para viajar a Filipinas y abogar por mi beca."

-"¿Su beca...?"- Por desgracia, a su hermano lo habían enseñado a siempre ser un ganador. A conseguir lo que necesitaba -y quería- sin importar lo que costase. Así que de forma consecutiva, todo daba por hecho que era de su propiedad. No era "una beca", sería su beca.

-"Pero Jun estaba empedernido en que me delataría, y yo no...no...-Bálbuceaba con un aire de locura y a la vez tratando de mantener la cordura.- "Max, hermanito, tú no me ves como alguien que deba terminar en la cárcel, ¿Verdad?"- dijo tomándolo con cautela por los hombros.- "Apréndete esto; los amigos no van ni vienen. No existen y ya. Mira a Jun."- Señaló por detrás al cuerpo que yacía en el piso aún sin dejar de ver al pequeño.-" Se hacía llamar mi mejor amigo y al final él me provocó. Iba a delatarme."- Al final el mayor miró con recelo a su "mejor amigo" y susurró.- Siempre supe que estaba celoso de mí.- Mientras tanto, el chico de gorro imitó a su hermano mirando el cuerpo, pero no con lástima.

-"Pobre de mi onii-chan. Debe estar sufriendo por haber tenido que hacerlo. Pero Jun se lo buscó"- pensaba. Para Matsuno, aquí el único que sufría era su hermano. Y ese sentimiento falsamente compartido estaba ganando terreno y estaba nublando el razonamiento de Max.-Te creo...-Esto hizo que el mayor se girara y lo mirara sorprendido. Sabía que si necesitaba a alguien que estuviera de su lado siempre estaría su pobre e ingenuo hermano menor. Le dio un seco y rápido abrazo y caminó a terminar de cerrar su maleta. La puso sobre su hombro dispuesto a salir. Quizá lo que acabaría diciéndole Matsuno no cambiaría gran cosa, pero la angustia de no ver a su hermano lo estaba consumiendo desde que entró a la habitación.

-No tendrían por qué llevarte a la cárcel...-Susurró secando unas gotas de sudor que caían por ambos lados de su rostro. El mayor se giró a verlo sombrío, entendiendo el tono de pausa en que se lo había dicho. Esperando a que finalizara.-... Si tú no fuiste quien mató a Jun.- Enseguida se acercó al cadáver con un gesto de asco pero armándose de valor pasó ambas manos palpando al occiso. Inclusive tocando en repetidas ocasiones su fría piel. Sin quererlo, divisó la navaja, cerca de la cama del mayor, con la que había cortado el cuello de Jun. Se aseguró de haberla cubierto en su totalidad con sus manos sin importarle que esto provocara una cortada más o menos profunda en la palma de su mano, se acercó y de nuevo pasó la navaja por el cuello del que fuese el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor. Mientras tanto, el culpable lo miraba con aires de grandeza, orgulloso y entendiendo a la perfección de que se trataría todo eso.- Por la herida que le hiciste seguro que evitaste tocarlo para así no dejar rastro tuyo.-Respondió deduciéndolo cual detective. Porque ahora dejaría las suyas como las culpables. Matsuno retiró la única lágrima que estuvo a punto de salir de sus ojos. Se puso de pie y tratando de esconder todo el miedo y la inseguridad que lo invadía añadió.-Déjame encargarme de esto...-Su hermano abrió sus ojos de par en par. Sin embargo no tenía mucho tiempo.

-"Deja esas tonterías. No sabes lo que con llevaría huir." -Respondió de forma tosca zarandeándolo de su brazo izquierdo. Dejó la amabilidad de lado. Esto era serio.-" Además no te creo que tengas la sangre así de fría como para dejar a nuestra familia."-Se burló. -" Ni tampoco de tener que...matar si fuese necesario para vivir un mísero día más".- Finalizó tragando en seco.

-"A tí tampoco te creía capaz, y ya ves." -Replicó haciendo que se formara en el rostro del mayor un gesto de aún más enojo. Aquella situación no le era nada familiar. Inclusive comenzaban a tratarse, y a hablarse como extraños.

-"¿Y qué harías?"- Preguntó poniéndolo a prueba.

-"Eso no te concierne".-Respondió de forma tajante el pelirrojo. -"Pero no tengo que recordarte que se te agota el tiempo. Creí que eras más listo."-Después de otros diez minutos en los que Matsuno le insistía que dejara al menos una parte de la "culpa" en sus manos, y sin pensar en qué con llevaría aquella respuesta el mayor aceptó. Después de todo, ahora pensaría sólo en sí mismo. Aunque siempre supo a su hermano menor simplemente se le daba bien eso de improvisar.

-"Está bien."-Suspiró el mayor cansino.-" Tienes dos minutos para hacer tu maleta. Yo mientras llamaré a tu escuela."- Todo había quedado en silencio. Los sentidos de Max se turnaban en nublarse. Cuando recuperó el oído corrió a su recámara y guardó en su mochila ropa como para una semana, aunque no se había fijado bien en qué más echaba a su maleta. Trataba de escuchar a su hermano desde la sala avisándole a su escuela que Matsuno se daría de baja debido a una "situación delicada de salud." Cuando lo escuchó colgar la bocina, casi al minuto escuchó cómo el mayor lanzaba algo pequeño contra la pared.-"¡Matsuno!"-Dio un grito desgarrador que invadió al aludido de desconcierto. No supo si ir o quedarse en su habitación. Escuchó a su hermano subir a zancadas la escalera de madera y entrar en su habitación.-"Creo que sospechan algo. Un colega acaba de mandarme un mensaje que están buscando a Jun."-Tomó una chaqueta de Matsuno que antes era de él y rápidamente se la acomodó. -"Conozco a alguien que nos va a ayudar a salir de aquí. Mamá y papá llegarán en una hora. Nosotros nos vamos en veinte minutos. Media hora a lo mucho. No le abras a nadie y no hables con nadie. Ahora vuelvo."-Salió vuelto loco no sin antes acariciar la cabeza del pelirrojo revolviendo su gorro. Escuchó el portazo y se puso de pie. Por supuesto que no sabía que hacer. ¿Miedo? Lo que le seguía. Dudaba aguantar más de dos días en aquella batalla. Porque sí, ya cuando un cadáver estaba de por medio, habría mucha más sangre que esa.

Sintió un denso escalofrío acogerse en su espalda y cerró sus ojos con fuerza colocando fuertemente su mano en la frente. Acababa de darse cuenta de algo peculiar en el ex-mejor amigo de a la persona que más admiraba. Porque aún lo hacía. Más bien lo había recordado. Y se sintió tonto y a la vez sabría que se ganaría al instante el odio de una persona en particular. Caminó lentamente a la habitación de a lado y se recargó en la puerta de esta. Lo miró con detenimiento y su estómago dio un vuelco. Aquella persona que jamás volvería a levantarse. Que simplemente no regresaría, tuvo la maldita coincidencia en su apellido. Porque el "Kazemaru" era el eco que se abarrotaba en su cabeza y en sus pupilas. Aquel en el piso era nada más y nada menos que Jun Kazemaru; primo segundo del mismísimo velocista de su equipo de soccer. Y su íntimo amigo. Kazemaru Ichirōta. Se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta y por momento fue incapaz de moverse. Se arriesgó y apresuró su paso de regreso a su habitación. Entre las sombras de aquel cuarto oscuro miró por la la esquina de su ventana.

-"Handa..."- había actuado demasiado rápido. Ahora era conciente de cuántas cosas dejaría, y cuáles en específico serían las que más le dolerían. Pero si su hermano pudo endurecer su corazón, él también tendría que hacerlo. Rogaba que lo llevara en los genes. Deseando que su hermano regresara en el tiempo acordado bajó corriendo las escaleras. Abrió la puerta mirando directo a los ojos del castaño. No se dio cuenta que venía agitado,como si hubiera tenido que correr para llegar a la casa de su mejor amigo. Y su rostro parecía afligido. Matsuno no pudo. Sería la última vez en que demostrara sentimiento alguno. Se lanzó a los brazos de Handa y lo envolvió como si planeara nunca dejarlo ir. Aún sin deshacer el contacto lo llevó al interior de la casa con él y cerró la puerta detrás.

-"Está temblando..."- Fue lo único que pensó el castaño correspondiendo a su abrazo. Cuando el pelirrojo tuvo intenciones de separarse, Handa rápidamente aprovechó y tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Max sin importarle lo extraña que se estaba tornando la situación. Sin darse cuenta de que de una u otra forma el otro ya estaría al tanto de lo que pasaba (o al menos una parte de la historia).

-"Dime..."-Comenzó a hablar Shinichi, sin embargo miraba a Max como si le estuviese rogando que preguntase lo que preguntase su amigo, Max lo negara.-"Dime que no es cierto."-Susurró dolido mientras el pelirrojo lo miraba sorprendido. No había manera en que el centrocampista se hubiera enterado de lo que sucedía. ¿O sí?-"F-fue Kazemaru."-Se apresuró a contestar al ver la cara de escepticismo de su amigo.-"Él me mandó un mensaje. Me preguntó si sabía de su primo Jun. También me dijo que de hace tiempo tiene problemas, pero son fuertes. Y que ya había notado a tu hermano "diferente" cada vez que iba a su casa."- "Diferente" por no decir violento, que fue la verdadera palabra que usó Kazemaru en el mensaje para describir al mayor.-"Después, cuando venía para acá para preguntarte, oí a dos sujetos en la calle, pero los reconocí. Sin compañeros del colegio de tu hermano y el primo de Kazemaru. No me vieron."-Pausó un momento para recuperar el aliento y analizar las reacciones de Max. Y lo que más le preocupó es que al parecer el chico ya sabía de qué le estaba hablando.-"Dijeron que tu hermano y otros de sus amigos estaban haciendo favores algo...delictivos, a estudiantes más influyentes de otras universidades a cambio de dinero o que los ayudasen con algún asunto de su escuela o de su casa.-"Irónicamente, la reacción que más esperaba que pasara era que el pelirrojo lo comenzara a golpear, o le gritara en la cara que su hermano no era así. Que eran rumores seguramente para ensuciar la figura del mayor. Porque en todos estos años Handa aprendió que su hermano era su figura a seguir. Eso se lo sabía de memoria. Un golpe nunca llegó. Tampoco reclamos. Ni una mirada de furia. Y eso fue lo que trozó al castaño. Comprendió que todo era absolutamente verdad. Pero a lo que de verdad le tenía pavor era esa adoración que tenía Matsuno por su hermano. Significaba que...

-"Me iré de aquí."-Admitió el chico de gorro rindiéndose ante las lágrimas que se anidaban en sus ojos y se desbordaban sin control. Inseguro, se acercó a Handa y lo abrazó por la espalda con fuerza y sintió como este entrelazaba sus manos con las de Max sobre sus hombros. Fue aligerando el agarre de aquel par de manos que parecían disculparse. No por querer huir de ahí, sino porque Matsuno necesitaría esos brazos. Que se mantuvieran fuertes. Porque Handa no quería que su mejor amigo lo dejara solo con aquel dolor que lo invadía aunque él no tuviera nada que ver.

-"Lo supuse."- Dijo en un lamento mientras dejaba que el pelirrojo limpiara sus propias lágrimas. -"Y me quiero ir contigo."-El pelirrojo negó con su cabeza y Handa se molestó.-"¡No es que te estuviera preguntando!"-Espetó el castaño asombrando a su amigo. Él no era de los que perdieran la paciencia tan fácilmente. Sólo podría significar que Handa estaba empezando a aceptar una responsabilidad que no le correspondía. Y estaba nervioso. Y también decidido.

-"¡Por qué llegar a tanto!-Era el turno de Matsuno para responderle. Por nada del mundo querría que le sucediera algo a su amigo. Pero también creía fielmente que Handa sería al final algo asi como un estorbo. Sonrió dolido. En realidad era un egoísta. En el interior por supuesto que deseaba que Handa se ofreciera a ir con él. -"Sería otra discusión como la que tuve con mi onii-chan.- Dijo más bien para sí mismo mirando al piso hasta que miró otro par de zapatos frente a los suyos y una sombra que lo cubría. Handa, aún con un semblante serio esperaba a que Matsuno le diera la cara, inclusive si sentía una aguja viajando por sus venas cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban a partir de aquella situación. Al poco rato Max le dio la cara. Cabe mencionar que su diferencia de alturas no era mucha.-" ¿Por qué, eh?"

-"Jamás te hubiera perdonado si te hubieras ido sin decirme."- Habló de forma severa. Sintió la mano de Max acariciando su nuca. Bajó su guardia aunque no demasiado y volvió a tener un semblante perdido en el chico.-"Pero ahora que llegué a tiempo tengo que ir contigo. No puedes dejarme aquí." Max se sentía cada vez peor. Handa ya no le pedía que no se fuera, sino que lo llevase con él.

-"Sabes mejor que nadie que aquí no me espera nada."- Desvió su mirada por un momento y prosiguió.- "No tengo a mi madre desde los cinco años, y no puedo complacer a mi papá como hijo por más que intente."-Matsuno reposó su cabeza en el hombro de Handa hundiéndose en el calor de ambos mientras notaba cómo su voz se quebraba lentamente.-"Prefiero irme contigo."- Matsuno asintió. Se separó de él y mirándolo firmemente le preguntó:

-"¿Estás seguro que vienes con nosotros?"- porque ahora era tiempo de llorar las lágrimas que más adelante no podrían. Para no nublarles la vista. Para mantenerlos alerta si algo pasaba o los planes cambiaban drásticamente.

-"Sí."-Respondió sin titubear. Algo falso para su carácter. Ambos subieron a la alcoba del menor a esperar al hermano de este. Matsuno guardó otros tres cambios de ropa en su maleta. Algo le habría de servir a Handa, ya que lo único que llevaba con él era su celular y las llaves de su casa, estas últimas que no le servirían de nada.

No era por amistad. Ni tampoco era una situación incómoda donde salen a flote sentimientos de más, que salen sobrando en dicha situación. Desde hacía un par de semanas las cosas entre ellos se habían tornado algo "torcidas" en el buen sentido de la palabra. Se celaban. Sentían una atracción mutua latente, y sabían que el otro estaba al tanto de eso. Nada de gestos propios de una relación, pero tampoco unos de amistad. Y estaban al tanto que alguna gente lo encontraría raro. Simplemente no sabían cómo ocultarlo.

Cuando arribó el hermano de Matsuno, un auto (nuevo al parecer) se estacionó frente a la casa. Adentro aguardaba un chofer y en el interior del auto un par de armas. Max comenzó a explicarle la situación a su hermano antes de que este notara la presencia de Handa y comenzara a gritar y negar. Su hermano ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo con sensatez. Sólo aceptó y así los tres tomaron sus cosas. Cuando Handa y Matsuno salieron el frío los golpeó directo en la cara. Aquella noche en particular les parecía algo lúgubre. La noche parecía estar de malas con ellos. Subieron al coche que arrancó como si fuera perseguido.

Al cabo de unos ocho minutos, llegaron a un helipuerto de uno de los padres de los amigos del mayor. El primer helicóptero ya los esperaba. El segundo no tardaría en llegar.

Su hermano mayor le ordenó a él y a Handa que subieran. Él se iría en el siguiente.

-"¡Max!"- le gritó antes de que subiera por completo al helicóptero y debido al ruido de las hélices encendidas y a punto de partir en vuelo.- "Cuando pueda iré por tí. Pondré todo en mí para volver y ayudarte."-Y sin más el menor besó la mejilla del pelirrojo cariñosamente. Sensato de que encontraría el mensaje oculto. Ese que decía "te digo esto por si no nos volvemos a ver, entiendas que hice lo que pude".

Al cabo de una hora llegaron a un lugar desierto. Era el único calificativo que recordaban podía ser utilizado para describirlo. Suprimieron lo más que les fue posible acerca de esa noche. Y lo que ya no podrían hacer. No podrían volver. No podrían ver a la cara a su familias, si es que alguna vez se encontraban frente a ellas. Ni tampoco podrían explicarle a sus amigos por qué. Por qué esto y aquello. Kazemaru entendería que de una manera Handa encubrió a Matsuno y a su familia. Aprendieron a reconocer caras de memoria. Algunas personas que estaban al servicio de su hermano y ahora lo estarían al de Matsuno.

Los primeros días le dieron instrucciones, le indicaron en quién sí podría confiar y en quién no. Porque el fallecido Jun también era alguien poderoso. Extraordinario. Y tenía su séquito. Fieles aunque tuvieran a su ídolo metros bajo tierra. Y cada día que pasaba Matsuno se negaba a llorar, a extrañar y a recordar. Handa lo hizo de manera más tardía. Porque no había tanto peso en sus hombros como en los de Max. Se hicieron fuertes. El pelirrojo pensaba "si mi hermano me viera, estaría orgulloso" y era su motor.

Handa se cobraba su fortaleza en forma de insomnio. A veces despertaba en la madrugada para fortalecerse tanto física como emocionalmente. Aprendió a no resentir cansancio.

Pero también debían aprender varias cosas. Handa estaba sediento de un corazón. Y estaba de sobra decir de cuál. Ni en su sueño más retorcido imaginaría acabar así. Pedía un día tener una vida junto a Max, pero no de esa manera.

Mientras ambos tenían encuentro diarios contra los que buscaban venganza por Jun. Mientras hombres al servicio de ambos mandos caían. Mientras escapaban de todos los que los buscaban. Y mientras formaban alianzas con gente útil, Matsuno nunca tuvo claro qué estaría haciendo su hermano. Probablemente consiguiendo una nueva identidad para él, y luego la haría para Max y Handa. En ese mundo alterno había muchos cargos y posiciones.

Tenía que mantenerse fresco para el día siguiente...  
-"Y justo ahora y a esta hora tengo que pensar en todo eso de nuevo." Se reprendía Handa internamente. Se acomodó mejor sin despertar a Max y sin separarse de él. A veces se ponía a pensar en como ambos cuerpo encajaban como polos. Uno sereno, sin tanto cargo de conciencia, sin saber realmente qué carajo hacía ahí. El otro, tomando el papel de líder. Matar si tenía que matar. Robar si tenía que robar. Manipular si era necesario. Pero polos a fin de cuentas. Iguales. Infiltrados.

Por eso, Matsuno pensaba que estaría listo si llegara a perderlo...

Porque era otro más en aquella batalla de muerte y dinero...

Porque era un caudillo a su lado...

Porque compartían las mismas tácticas de batalla e infiltración...

Pero Handa era lo más lejano a ser su "igual"...

Porque los dos o tres besos que le dio a Handa en un momento de desesperación no eran nada.

Porque aquel par de veces que sus cuerpos habían encajado sin ropa tampoco eran un simple consuelo...

-¡Handa!

Y porque él era el único que daría su vida porque Matsuno pudiera seguir vivo un día más y así poder terminar con todo eso.

Por eso se hizo parte de su existencia.

Se prometió ganar a toda costa. Acabar con cualquiera que trajera como prioridad al enemigo de su hermano en la frente. Pero ya no era por obtener el reconocimiento de su hermano...

...Era venganza propia.

Aunque cueste y aunque duela, tuvo que escuchar a Handa. Jadeando, con un hilo de respiración acortándose. Con voluntad vacía. Cuando fue el maldito instante en que descuidó su espalda y Handa se interpuso entre la fría bala y Matsuno. Costó mucho.

No. Al parecer no era cierto que le importase, y que seguiría con o sin él.

Corrió hacia él, cubriendo su propia cabeza al estruendo de las balas pasando por todos lados y firme en que no lo tocara ninguna. Al menos no ahora. Tomó a Shinichi en sus brazos y lo arrastró, escondiéndolo detrás de su refugio como se protege a un rey en medio de una batalla. Empapándose de la sangre que salía de la espalda del castaña. Aquella que venía directamente del corazón. De único que aún lo tenía como para poder llorar por él.

Matsuno besó su labios una y otra vez sin dejar de llorar y rogando que todavía no los si aquel gesto pudiera devolverle a Shinichi la vida. Y Handa. No podía hacer nada. Sólo mirarlo fijamente, tratando de sonreír. Y lográndolo.

-"Yo estaré contigo..."-Ya no tendría frío, ni sed de un corazón. Porque el haber llegado tan lejos lo había saciado. Y el poder defenderlo todo ese tiempo. Y como no estaba en sus manos, él vivió a su lado hasta que el destino quiso. Sintió cómo Matsuno lo abrazaba contra su pecho sin dejar de preguntares "¿Por qué?"

Y ahora sabía cómo terminaría eso. Matsuno arremetería contra todos los que encontrara en su camino. Porque después de todo, y de todos, sí tenían oportunidad de haber logrado una vida uno junto al otro. Cuando todo terminara. Y para ellos había acabado.

Matsuno se levantó. Acabando con todos ellos, sin importarle que algunos fueran familiares directos de Kazemaru. Como dijo, había olvidado a todos. Y quería verlos irreconocibles.

Un par de meses más pasaron. Su mente estaba intacta. Incluso logró ser más fría. Pero el perder a Handa había quebrado la coraza que envolvía su silencio. Al fin habían terminado. Su hermano se puso en contacto con él. Una o dos llamadas en todo ese tiempo.

-"Volveré por tí y por Handa. Ya no hay riesgo. O no en mucho tiempo."- A Max no le había dado tiempo de darle la fatídica noticia a su hermano mayor. Aunque sabía que mucho no sería de su interés.

Todos los que lo habían ayudado -y logrado sobrevivir- ya se habían ido, algunos huido. A Matsuno sólo le restaba esperar. A que llegara su hermano pro él. O que hubiera más gente de Jun y cobraran venganza ahora que se encontraba solo. Distraído acariciaba su brazo, sin sentir todas las cicatrices que quedarían en él. Cerró sus ojos un instante, aún atento a cualquiera que pudiera acercársele. Recordando aquella noche que marcaba el fin de todo.

Únicamente recordaba cómo a Handa se le iba la vida entre sus brazos. Matsuno no podía dar parte de la suya para regalársela a él. Se iría después de todo. Con su último aliento de vida y teniendo a Max tan cerca de él y procurando no manchar su rostro debido a la sangre que se anidaba en la boca de Handa le suplicó que no llorara.

-"No ahora, al menos."-Handa tosió sintiéndolo dolor en un cuerpo que ya no podía mover.-"Ahora que entiendo, no veo lo que hicimos como algo malo."-Handa río aún sintiendo su estómago arder. Rió al escuchar el gemido de Max en forma de confusión.-" Porque hiciste esto por tu hermano. Y yo de necio fui porque me importabas..."

Matsuno despertó y miró el helicóptero que los esperaba. Aunque sólo lo abordaría uno de ellos. Subió mirando cómo se alejaban. Al fin podría llorar de nuevo. Y cómo si tuviera al castaño sentado junto a él algo en su mente le hizo repetir las últimas palabras de este...

-"¿Para qué arrepentirnos?...si el mundo se hizo por amor...

**Oh sí, Shoukito. Claaaaro~ juraste que esta vez no pasaba de 2000 palabras. Te controlaste como siempre -_-... es por es que tenía problemas en la escuela cuando nos pedían escribir algo. ¡No sé ponerme límites ! honestamente este fue de los fics que más me han gustado. Algo un poco inusual de lo que hago normalmente, supongo. Y todo el asunto del "paquete" y que guerra aqui y allá es más bien criterio libre de ustedes. Yo me lo imagine de una forma, ustedes háganlo a la que les plazca :d...o puedo creer lo ques hice pero ya me faltaba hacer uno pues...así~. Acerca de los long-fics puede que haya una ínfima posibilidad de que considere darme el tiempo de pensar en si los seguiré o no. Son vacaciones pero aún así estoy algo ocupada. Aunque entró hasta septiembre, JA! Anyway, ojalá haya tiempo y vida y llegue al cuarto año -fuck yeah-. Es todo de la mía parte y meee voy porque la nena tiene sueño. Au revoir!**


End file.
